thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nne (The Lion King: Revisited)
Nne is a male spotted hyena. He is a member of Janja's clan, and a former member of the Army of Scar. Appearance Nne is slightly smaller than his clan mates. He has a severe hump on his back, as well as a large nose and ears. His fur is pale gray in color, though his back, eye shades, and muzzle are colored with darker fur. Nne's most distinctive feature is the mask of fur that extends from between his eyes to the base of his nose. Personality Though unassuming at first, Nne proves to be cunning and ruthless. He is willing to betray his clan leader and shows little respect for those he deems unintelligent. Despite facing Kion multiple times, he continually ignores the power of the Roar of the Elders and often faces drastic consequences for it. Once when Scar betrayed Janja's clan, Nne has become more loyal to the Circle of Life. History Nne can be seen in the Outlands with the rest of his clan. When a butterfly lands on Janja's head, Nne laughs along with his clan mates. Later, he participates in singing "Tonight We Strike" and follows Janja into the Pride Lands to attack a herd of gazelles. However, he is thwarted by Fuli and is eventually driven off fully by Kion, who uses the Roar of the Elders. The dry season has started, and the Lion Guard is busier than ever. During their patrol, Ono informs his friends that Janja's clan is attacking Ma Tembo's herd. The Lion Guard arrives at the scene, and, sure enough, Nne and the rest of the crew are attacking the elephants. The Lion Guard is shocked that the hyenas would hunt elephants because of how dangerous it is. The team then drives Nne and the clan away. Later, Nne helps attack the baboons who have started following Ma Tembo's herd. The Lion Guard arrives just in time, and Kion then blasts the hyenas away with the Roar of the Elders. Nne and the crew return to the Outlands, where they see Ushari. Janja tells him that the Lion Guard keeps driving his clan off, to which Ushari reveals that that's because Kion's been getting advice from Mufasa. He adds that if the hyenas want to stop the Guard, they should find a way to talk to one of the Great Lions of the Past, and reminds him that there was one Great Lion who always helped hyenas: Scar. He also reminds Janja that if Kion can talk to Mufasa, there must be a way for them to talk to Scar. Presently, Ushari and Janja decide to get Makini's bakora staff, and to attack one of Kion's loved ones and bring them there, since Kion's Roars are at their most powerful when he's angry. Nne and the others kidnap Kiara and take Makini's bakora staff. While the rest of the Guard rescues her, Janja tricks Kion by getting him to use the Roar out of anger, causing the volcano to erupt. When Janja throws Makini's staff into the volcano, Scar is successfully summoned, giving Nne and the rest of the Lion Guard's enemies their own spirit guide. Nne and the rest of the Army of Scar corner the Lion Guard first in the midst of the Outlands, then later in Janja's den. He is defeated when Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to clear a path to escape. Scar decides to attack Makuu's watering hole since the crocodiles' alliance with Kion is fraying. The Army of Scar, including Nne and his clan, besieges Makuu's float. Ono witnesses the battle and reports his findings to Kion. Together, the Lion Guard and their Pride Lander allies storm the watering hole and fight off the Army of Scar. At Mizimu Grove, Rafiki and Simba announce Makini's mpando mpaya, and Timon and Pumbaa perform their song ("Tujiinue"). In the midst of the celebration, the Army of Scar, including Nne and his clan, attacks, and the Pride Landers rise up to defend themselves. The battle pauses when Scar appears in the flames and threatens to overtake the entirety of the Pride Lands. Frightened by Scar's unexpected appearance, the remaining Pride Landers flee Mizimu Grove. Kion then uses the Roar of the Elders to defeat the Outlanders. Nne helps Janja's clan with Scar's new plan. They go into the Lion Guard's lair to distract the guard where they have a little battle with the Lion Guard. However, it gets set on fire by Scar's Justice Order and Beshte tries to find a way out. The hyenas follow the guard and see Scar on top of Pride Rock. Scar soon vanishes when Janja and Jasiri enter. Janja says he knows how to defeat Scar: the only way to destroy him is if Kion uses the Roar inside the volcano. After the Battle of Kenya, Nne is knighted as a member of Jasiri's clan. He then plays with Wema and Tunu alongside Madoa, Tano, Cheezi and Chungu. A year later, Nne attends Kion's coronation at the Tree of Life, singing "Long Live the King" to the attended animals. During the end credits, Nne sings his own cover of "Anything" alongside Makini and Ono. Quotes Behind the scenes * Nne is voiced by Beau Black, who is one of the film's songwriters. Category:WindowsMyers2018 Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Hyenas Category:Outlanders Category:Army of Scar Members Category:Hyena Resistance Members Category:Reformed Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:The Lion King: Revisited